This invention relates to a timer for timing intervals of preselected duration and displaying the time elapsed within the interval and both visually and audibly, indicating termination of the preselected interval. More particularly, this invention relates to an electronic "hour glass" for use with various types of games and other activities that must be accomplished within designated time intervals.